Mésaventure de Grand Chemin
by Zafyra's
Summary: Un retour de soirée. Sanji, Zoro. Et le coup de la panne. Que dire de plus?


Non mais quel gâchis !

Après une soirée de rêve passée avec ses amies chéries, les ravissantes Nami et Robin, et le reste de leur bande, voilà qu'il devait se coltiner le marimo pour le trajet du retour, à deux heures du matin, seuls tous les deux dans sa petite Clio.

Pourtant la soirée avait bien commencé. Pour l'anniversaire de sa Nami chérie, il avait préparé le meilleur buffet qui soit, accompagné de son champagne favori. Le tout dans une somptuosité qu'il le savait, ne pouvait que ravir la belle rouquine.

La fête s'était parfaitement passée jusqu'au moment du départ. L'instant fatidique où chacun faisait la bise aux autres, les clés de voiture à la main, et où Chopper s'était exclamé : « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Zoro ?! » en voyant l'épéiste se diriger nonchalamment vers sa voiture.

Le crétin. Monsieur tenait soi-disant bien l'alcool donc Monsieur pouvait se permettre de partir après avoir vidé l'équivalent d'une bouteille de rhum. Sauf que, comme l'avait gentiment rappelé le médecin, l'organisme ne fonctionne pas ainsi, et l'alcootest des flics encore moins.

Et forcément, qui a dû se coltiner l'abruti d'alcoolo sur le trajet du retour ? Et bien lui, Sanji. Ô Joie !

Quelle horreur.

Sentiment d'horreur qui tout à coup s'amplifia lorsque le moteur se mit à crachoter presque doucement avant de rendre l'âme.

Au beau milieu d'une route de campagne.

Sérieux ?

Putain de merde.

Le silence de l'habitacle se prolongea, accru par l'absence de vrombissement. Sanji resta là peut-être une demi-minute, à contempler l'étendue de sa malchance.

Jusqu'à ce que l'autre boulet assis sur le siège passager se rappelle à lui.

« Alors cuistot, tu me fais le coup de la panne ? »

Connard. Connard Connard. Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes avec qui il aurait pu tomber, avait-il fallu que ce soit le Marimo ?

Quelle plaie.

Il prit une grande inspiration, pour finalement se taire. Il valait mieux ignorer l'abruti. Presque mécaniquement, il tourna à nouveau les clés.

Petit crachotement, puis rien.

Merde.

« Tu crois que c'est un problème de moteur ? »

Une telle connerie était difficilement ignorable. Il mit tout le sarcasme du monde dans sa réponse.

« Mais non, du con, c'est un problème électrique ! »

« Tu crois ? »

«Bien sûr que non abruti ! On aurait même pas pu démarrer si c'était un problème de batterie ! »

« Ah parce que t'es une perle en mécanique toi ? »

« N'importe qui saurait ça ! Enfin n'importe qui sauf toi bien sûr. »

« Et du coup, on fait comment là, monsieur-tout-le-monde ? »

« Et bien là on, là on…. On appelle la dépanneuse »

C'était pitoyable. Cette scène, cette conversation, tout. Et ça n'avancerait à rien d'aller ouvrir le capot, à part le ridiculiser un peu plus devant le marimo. Parce qu'en effet, la mécanique n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Peut-être le jour où l'on trouvera des moteurs élégants, classes et raffinés. Ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Vaincu, il sortit son téléphone, et composa le numéro du service.

Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard, au bout d'un échange aussi inutile qu'horripilant, qu'il rejoignit le marimo sorti sur le bord de la route.

« Alors ? »

Pour une fois, la voix de Zoro ne l'agaça pas. Pas après l'autre imposteur de dépanneur au téléphone.

« Alors on attend une heure pour le remorquage de la voiture, et on se démerde pour rentrer parce qu'ils ne la répareront pas tout de suite. » Il shoota dans un caillou de dépit.

« J'imagine qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire plus tôt ? »

« Nan. J'ai essayé, mais effectif réduit dans la nuit, blablabla… »

« Ah. Ca craint. »

« Oui. Ca craint. »

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire.

Il reporta son attention dans le paysage alentour. Tout à son affairement par rapport à la voiture, il en avait complètement oublié leur situation géographique actuelle.

La route de campagne. Bien sûr. Tellement isolée qu'ils n'avaient croisé aucune autre voiture. Et pas de lampadaires, bien évidemment.

Heureusement, pensa-t-il en arquant le cou en arrière, le ciel était dégagé, et la lueur de la demi-lune suffisait à voir autour de soi.

Redressant la tête, il remarqua la lueur miroitant sur le sol de part et d'autre du vieux goudron. A en croire les roseaux qui bordaient le tout, ils étaient dans un marais. Bien. De mieux en mieux.

Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, le silence ne régnait pas totalement. A intervalles réguliers, un coassement se faisait entendre dans l'obscurité alentour. Là, le bruit de quelque chose qui plonge dans l'eau, un animal sûrement. Et apparemment, les grillons ne chantaient pas en cette saison fraîche.

Tant mieux, une nuisance de moins au tableau.

« Ça aurait pu être pire.»

Hein ? Il tourna vers la tête vers Zoro, qui regardait toujours vers le marais.

« De quoi ? »

« Ça. La situation. J'aurai pu être coincé avec n'importe qui d'autre. »

Euhh, oui ? Il voulait en venir où là ?

« Tu veux dire que si tu devais être coincé quelque part avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui, c'est moi que tu choisirais ? » Le ton de sa voix laissait clairement entendre son incrédulité.

« Oui. »

Paf. Oui, comme ça, de but en blanc, sans morceau de début d'explication. Un truc typique du marimo.

« Comment ça « oui » ? On ne se supporte pas ! On ne peut pas avoir une conversation de plus de deux phrases sans se foutre sur la gueule. » Son ton était posé, mais toujours aussi perplexe.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? On se parle normalement, non ? Et puis, avoue que tu aimes autant que moi qu'on se fritte aussi souvent. Ce serait chiant sinon. »

Il marquait un point. Même s'il n'y avait jamais clairement réfléchi, Sanji trouvait leurs échanges excitants. Plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Mais il restait l'essentiel.

« Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas me blairer ? »

« Tu ne peux pas me blairer. »

Il attrapa l'info au vol.

« Donc, tu m'aimes bien ? »

« Oui » Franc, sincère, touchant.

« Vraiment bien ? »

Soupir à côté de lui.

« Oui. Bien. »

Re-soupir. Suivi d'une voix presque murmurée.

« Beaucoup même. »

Ça, il l'avait entendu. Mais sa tête ne comprit pas pourquoi son cœur s'emballa.

« Oh. »

Plusieurs coassements passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

Petite nouvelle écrite à l'occasion d'un défi avec Taahoma: Écrire 1000 mots sur le thème « Coincés », comprenant les cinq suivants:

Perle, Remorquage, Électrique, Horreur, et Roseau

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire celle-ci, et je vous recommande d'aller voir sa propre version écrite sur le fandom de Final Fantasy XV,

A la prochaine!

Zafyra

4


End file.
